This Time Around
by edwardrocksmysocks
Summary: Edward and Bella fall in love when she is 17 and he is 28. Discovery ends up breaking them apart. Years later, will they discover that true love really never dies? A one-shot written for CullenSweetheart's birthday. Rated M for language. No lemon right now.


**A/N: Hello readers! Long time, no see, I know! I've been inspired to come out of hiding because it is my dearest and most wonderful friend, Shannon's, birthday! I wanted to do something a little special for her so I wrote this little one shot. Shannon, you are my rock and truly one of the biggest blessings in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I hope your birthday is as wonderful as you are because you deserve nothing less. Maybe next year I'll be there to celebrate it with you. Lots of love and wishes for many more birthdays to you! Love ya bunches, sweetie!**

 **This is not beta'd so all errors are mine!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I first met Edward Cullen when I was 17 years old. It was clear from the beginning that we were attracted to each other in every way but being together was forbidden. He was 28 years old and my high school Biology teacher. We tried so hard to stay away but we couldn't. It started out innocently enough. Our school was trying something new that year where seniors could get class credit by being a teacher's assistant for one class period. I signed up and was assigned to his class. Things were professional at first but, the more time we spent together, the more we realized how much we had in common. A friendship developed and soon, I was in love. I never dreamed he would share those feelings.

One day, I ended up staying after school to help him grade some projects. We were sitting so close together, talking and laughing when suddenly the air changed. It crackled with attraction and we couldn't deny it any longer. He leaned closer to me and suddenly, our lips were fused together in a kiss that I will never forget. A kiss that would be forever engrained in my soul. From that moment forward, things were different. We couldn't deny our feelings even though we knew it could mean trouble for both of us. We were so in love and, the first time we made love was the most magical night of my life. I was a virgin and he was so gentle, so sweet. He made it perfect. Each time after that was even better, even more amazing and our love grew stronger. Unfortunately, sometimes love just isn't enough. Sometimes it shows up at the wrong time and is ripped away from you so cruelly. That's what happened with us. We were discovered by a jealous ex girlfriend of his and things had to end. He ended up leaving after that first semester to teach at a different school. We stayed in touch and planned to be together as soon as I graduated but it just wasn't meant to be. We drifted and soon I stopped hearing from him altogether. I was heartbroken thinking that I wasn't enough. I was young. What would a man like that ever really want with a girl when he could have any woman he wanted?

The years went by and I moved on. My heartache dulled but was always there. Simple things reminded me of him and, in those moments, I still found myself in tears over what I lost. I pushed through though and made it through college. I dated a little but none of them could make me feel an iota of what Edward had made me feel.

These days I was working at Harborview as an ER nurse. It was a stressful but rewarding job and I was glad to be working and out on my own.

"Nurse Swan, I need your help in exam room 7," Dr. Snow says.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

I finished up with my current patient and headed to exam 7 and looked up to see the man I never thought I'd see again. He's standing there next to a woman sitting on the exam table. A very pregnant woman. It takes everything in me not to run away sobbing.

He's moved on when I never could and that kills me.

He looks at me with wide eyes and I take a moment to look at him. He's still absolutely beautiful and these last ten years had been kind to him.

"Hello Bella," he greets softly, the sound of his voice sending my heart racing.

"Edward," I choke out.

"Nurse Swan, are you okay?" Dr. Snow asks.

"Y..yes, fine."

"Mrs. Cullen, can you tell me what happened?"

Mrs. Cullen. Those words cut me like a knife and I'm not sure I can make it through this.

"Yes, Edward and I were just having lunch when I went to the restroom. I had this terrible pain and noticed some blood. Please, please tell me my baby is going to be okay?"

She's frantic and upset and I see Edward take her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"We will certainly find out, Mrs. Cullen. Nurse Swan, could you get an ultrasound tech up here."

"Certainly."

I rush out of the room, happy for the escape as I go to call for an ultrasound tech. I see Angela and stop her.

"Hey, I'm not feeling well. Could you go help Dr. Snow in exam 7?"

"Sure! You gonna be okay?" She asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, must have caught some kind of bug or something."

I let my supervisor know that I'm not feeling well and I get the hell out of there putting distance between me and my nightmare come true….Edward, happy with someone else.

 _Two weeks later_

" _Nurse Swan, please report to the reception desk of the ER. Nurse Swan, please report to the reception desk of the ER."_ I hear Gianna call over the intercom.

I can't imagine what she wants.

I make my way there and gasp when I see Edward standing there. I almost turn and run away but it's too late. He turns and smiles when he sees me. I pretty much ignore him and walk over to Gianna.

"Yes Gianna? You called?"

"Oh, this gentleman here was asking for you."

I turn to look at Edward who looks nervous.

"Hello Edward. Do you need help with something?" I ask formally.

"Don't be like that," he says softly.

"Like what?"

"So formal and stiff like I'm nobody."

I swallow back tears and nod.

"Could we maybe talk?"

"Sure, I just need to let my supervisor know that I'm going on break."

"I'll let her know. Go ahead," Gianna says.

"Thanks."

I lead Edward outside to some picnic tables and we sit down on opposite sides. I don't look at him. I can't.

"Aren't you going to look at me?"

I nod my head letting him know I'm not, blinking rapidly to try to keep my tears away.

"Please, Love? Please look at me?"

"Love? Don't call me that, Edward. You gave up that right a long time ago!"

He sighs and reaches for my hands but I jerk them away.

"Please don't be like this."

I turn my gaze on him then.

"Like what, Edward? Hurt? Upset? Why not? You promised we would be together. You told me you loved me and then you just forgot about me! You stopped calling, stopped responding to my texts or emails like I was nothing. Why are you here? Wanna push the knife deeper and finally do me in completely?"

"What? No! That's not….look it's complicated."

"Yeah, looks pretty cut and dry to me. You decided I wasn't worth it so you just threw me away. Now you've moved on and are expecting a child with your wife. Congratufuckinglations to you."

I get up and start to walk away. He jumps up and comes after me. He grabs me and turns me to him.

"Stop! Listen to me."

"No! I can't do this," I choke out. "Seeing you again is killing me, Edward. I loved you so much. I love you still. I never stopped but you stopped loving me and that hurts."

"I didn't! I never stopped loving you."

I look at him in surprise.

"What about your wife?"

"I'm not married. That was Rosalie, my sister-in-law. I was with her at lunch that day and brought her in to be checked out."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm not married. I'm not with anyone."

"You're not?"

"No. You know why?"

"Why?"

"No one could ever be you," he whispers.

"Then why, Edward? Why did you let me go when I tried so hard to hold onto you?"

"I listened to bad advice. I had this friend, Tanya. We had been friends for years. I asked her advice and she told me I should leave you alone. That you were so young and you weren't ready for what I wanted. Commitment. Marriage. Family. She said I should let you enjoy life and be a kid. I shouldn't have listened. I knew better, deep down. I thought I could trust her. Turns out, she wanted me for herself. By the time I realized that, too much time had passed and I knew I couldn't just show up expecting you to still want me. I'm sorry. I regret not listening to my heart. I was an idiot. I'm not asking for you to be with me again, though I hope someday you can. I'm just asking for a chance to show you that I do love you and that I will never ever leave you again unless you tell me you don't want me."

"I….I need to get back to work."

He looks stricken.

"My break is almost over. Maybe we could meet after my shift?"

"Yes, absolutely," he answers looking so hopeful.

"Okay, well, I'll be done at 4:00 so let's meet at that diner we used to go to all the time at 4:30?"

He agrees and we part ways. During the rest of my shift, I find myself constantly checking the clock. I'm so nervous about meeting up with Edward but, I have to admit, I'm looking forward to it too. He's not married and he's not seeing anyone. After the way he just left me hanging all those years ago, I shouldn't give him a chance but, the heart wants what it wants and mine has always wanted Edward.

When my shift finally ends, I get out of there like my ass is on fire. I hop in my car and head over to _Shannon's_ , the best diner in Seattle. I can't help but smile when I walk in and see that Edward is already there. He was always early no matter where he went.

"Hi."

He looks up and smiles and my heart melts. This man still owns every part of me. There's no denying it.

"Hi, I'm so glad you could make it and I'm so glad you're giving me this chance."

I sit down across from him in the booth and he moves to grab my hand. This time I let him.

"Well, what we had was so special, Edward. For my own heart, I have to know if we can mend this."

He nods.

"I hope you'll see that we can and I hope you can see how serious I am about earning your forgiveness and showing you that I can deserve you."

We order and sit and talk until it's time for them to close. It's like we were never apart which makes me both happy and sad. We've missed out on so much.

"I didn't realize it wasn't getting so late," he says with a laugh as we walk out of the diner.

"Yeah, we always did seem to lose track of time."

He chuckles.

"Yes, we did. We were just lost in each other."

Tears spring to my eyes and roll down my cheeks. He reaches up and wipes them away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I always promised I wouldn't and I did. I'm an asshole. Can you ever forgive me?"

I nod.

"You know I can, Edward. Love like we had just doesn't go away. It's always been there. I tried to date but, none of them were you. I just couldn't move on from you."

"It was the same with me. Everyone kept trying to set me up but I could do nothing but compare them to you, the great love of my life."

We stand in silence for a moment and he takes my hands in his.

"Where do we go from here?" He asks. As I look at him, I see so much hope in his eyes.

"Let's not waste time, Edward. We love each other so let's be together and see where it leads us."

"I think that sounds perfect."

He leans forward so slowly giving me a chance to stop him. I don't though. I want him to kiss me.

He takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. As soon as our lips touch, it's like throwing gasoline on a fire. We are wrapped around each other kissing passionately as we stand out on that sidewalk. Our lips and tongues moving together, remembering each other. Our bodies, molded together fitting like matching puzzle pieces. The pieces we've been missing from our lives. When we pull apart, we are both panting.

"Take me home with you, Edward," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes, I want you to. I want to be with you. We have a lot of time to make up for, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, I do think."

I follow him to his house and, as soon as we get inside, clothes start flying everywhere. Somehow we make it up to the bedroom where he pushes me back on the bed and does wicked things to my body. The room is filled with the sounds of our gasps and moans as we rediscover each other. I've never felt like this with anyone else and I know I never will. Edward is the one. The one I thought I'd lost forever but found again and I'm never letting go.

 _One year later_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

He dips me back and kisses me passionately making our guests laugh. When he pulls me back up, he looks so happy. I know I must look the same.

"Ladies and gentleman. I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!

Our guests applaud and cheer. We both turn to each other and smile.

"Finally," we both say at the same time, laughing together.

Finally.

They say that true love never dies. I used to think that was bullshit but now I know it's true. This kind of love, this all consuming, passionate and genuine love does, indeed, last forever. Sometimes it may lose its way and take a detour but it always comes back and is even better the second time around.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope all of you enjoyed it. I might expand on it a little and add an EPOV part. Thanks for reading and be sure to wish my buddy a Happy Birthday! And if you haven't checked out her stories, you are missing out! Go now! Her penname is CullenSweetheart**


End file.
